


Back to Heaven

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock e John si ritrovano. La loro storia riparte da dove si erano interrotti. Nell'ombra, però, qualcuno vuole dividerli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Quinta parte della serie “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Sherlock e John si ritrovano in Paradiso.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stanno leggendo questa serie e che stanno lasciando dei commenti.  
> Siete fantastici! 
> 
> I personaggi non li ho inventati io, ma sono frutto della mente di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, poi riadattati per la tv dal malefico due Steven Moffat-Mark Gatiss per la BBC.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa di già letto, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Il clangore della battaglia gli riempie le orecchie.

Le braccia iniziano ad essere stanche, dovendo respingere gli attacchi dei nemici e contrattaccare.

Sherlock non riesce a ricordare da quanto tempo stia andando avanti lo scontro.

Chi siano i nemici contro cui si sta battendo è irrilevante.

Sherlock sta cercando la morte dal giorno in cui ha vendicato John.

È l’unico modo che conosce per riunirsi a lui.

Almeno lo spera con tutto se stesso.

Non si accorge dell’uomo alle sue spalle.

Quasi non sente la lama della spada nemica entrare nel suo corpo.

Guarda, con una certa sorpresa, la punta spuntare dal costato.

Cade con la faccia sulla terra, intrisa del sangue versato dai suoi nemici.

Sorride.

La morte è finalmente giunta a prenderlo.

Presto si ricongiungerà a John.

 

 

Back to Heaven

 

 

Quando Sherlock apre gli occhi, impiega qualche secondo per capire dove sia.

È la luce soffusa della stanza a fargli subito ricordare dove si trovi.

La prima persona che vede è Emmett, che gli sorride.

“John?” chiede Sherlock immediatamente, mettendosi a sedere.

Emmett ridacchia:

“La prima parola che John ha detto al suo risveglio è stata Sherlock. – dice – La tua è John. Decisamente non sapete stare l’uno senza l’altro.”

“Ci siamo riconosciuti! – esclama Sherlock con entusiasmo – Quando ci siamo incontrati abbiamo capito che non eravamo degli estranei.”

“Ce ne siamo accorti. – ribatte Emmett – È una cosa decisamente fuori dal comune, ma sembra che lo sia anche il vostro legame. Ne sono felice, soprattutto per te. Pensavo che saresti stato sempre solo, invece hai trovato qualcuno che è andato oltre i tuoi difetti e ti ha accettato come sei.”

“Non sono così tremendo!” sbotta Sherlock, pedante.

Emmett sopprime una risata.

“Sì, scusa, hai ragione.” gli concede.

Sherlock si alza dal lettino:

“Allora? – domanda impaziente – Non mi hai risposto. Dove è John?”

“Vive nella casa che condividevate prima di nascere, naturalmente. – risponde Emmett – Non gli ho detto che oggi saresti tornato. Ho pensato che volessi fargli una sorpresa. Ho fatto male?”

Sherlock sorride soddisfatto.

“Hai fatto benissimo! Ci vediamo il più tardi possibile. – dice, salutando Emmett – Ora ho un uomo da andare a baciare.”

 

 

Sherlock esce di corsa dall’edificio in cui si risvegliano le anime.

Il suo cuore batte forte, ma non è solo a causa della corsa.

La sua mente è concentrata sul volto di John.

Impegnata ad immaginare l’espressione che farà nel rivederlo.

Assapora già il bacio che si scambieranno.

Immagina già le notti d’amore che trascorreranno insieme.

Non permetterà a John di lasciare il letto per giorni.

A costo di morire di fame.

Ride.

John protesterà, si opporrà al fatto che non si nutrano correttamente.

È il medico che c’è in lui.

A lui, però, basta avere John fra le braccia.

È tutto il nutrimento di cui la sua anima ed il suo cuore abbiano bisogno.

Tutto il resto non ha importanza.

Avvicinandosi alla casa, Sherlock smette di correre.

Non vuole arrivare da John affannato.

Non può presentarsi con il fiatone.

Non riuscirebbe a baciarlo come vuole.

Arriva in vista della casa.

John è in giardino e sta leggendo.

Come la prima volta in cui lo ha visto.

Il sole del tardo pomeriggio gli illumina i capelli biondi, dando l’impressione che abbia un’aureola.

Sherlock si ferma e lo osserva da lontano.

Vuole riempirsi gli occhi e la mente della sua immagine, prima di perdersi in quei profondi e calmi oceani che sono gli occhi azzurri di John.

Il sorriso gli svanisce dalle labbra.

C’è qualcuno con John.

Un altro uomo.

Qualcuno che, seduto accanto a lui, sta leggendo.

Sul tavolo ci sono due tazze e la teiera.

L’altro uomo è lì da molto tempo.

Che John si sia dimenticato di lui?

Che abbia smesso di amarlo?

Che si sia innamorato di quell’uomo?

Il cuore di Sherlock salta un colpo.

No.

Non può essere.

Emmett lo avrebbe avvisato.

Non gli avrebbe permesso di fare quella corsa, per scoprire che John non lo vuole più.

 

 

Sherlock si avvicina lentamente al cancello della casa.

“Continui a leggere libri che non ti piacciono, solo per vedere come vadano a finire?”

John smette di leggere.

Alza lentamente gli occhi dal libro.

Ha paura di essersi immaginato la voce profonda e calda di Sherlock.

Lo sogna, di notte.

Sogna che sia tornato.

Sogna di fare l’amore con lui.

Ed il risveglio è sempre un’agonia.

Perché Sherlock non c’è.

Il loro grande letto è vuoto e freddo.

A volte, John sente così tanto la mancanza di Sherlock, che fatica a respirare.

Già altre volte gli è sembrato di sentire la sua voce e non era vero.

Ora non sta sognando.

Sherlock è al cancello.

I loro occhi si incontrano.

Occhi color del ghiaccio si riflettono in occhi di un azzurro intenso.

I loro cuori accelerano i battiti.

John non si muove.

Osserva.

Il corpo magro (sempre troppo magro) di Sherlock.

I capelli neri e ricci (ribelli e disordinati) dentro cui infilare le dita.

Il volto pallido.

Le labbra rosate (morbide e delicate da baciare) piegate in un sorriso malizioso e provocante.

John si alza.

Butta il libro sul tavolo e va verso Sherlock.

I primi passi sono esitanti, come se ancora non credesse ai propri occhi, alle proprie orecchie.

Eppure Sherlock non svanisce, non viene risucchiato dalla luce del pomeriggio morente come un etereo fantasma.

Sherlock rimane sul cancello, con quel suo sorriso irriverente disegnato sulle labbra.

Solido e concreto.

E John accelera gli ultimi passi, al ritmo del suo cuore.

Si abbracciano.

Si baciano.

Come se non fosse trascorso nemmeno un’ora dall’ultima volta che lo hanno fatto.

Le loro anime ed i loro corpi si riconoscono.

Quando si staccano, ansanti, John prende Sherlock per mano:

“Entri, vero?” domanda con un sorriso.

“Pensavo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto.” Sussurra Sherlock, seguendo John fino al tavolo.

 

 

L’uomo ha smesso di leggere nel momento in cui ha sentito la voce di Sherlock.

Ha guardato John sorridere ed andare verso Sherlock.

Li ha osservati baciarsi.

Loro non lo possono vedere.

Sono così presi l’uno dall’altro, dal loro ritrovarsi, dall’essere di nuovo insieme, da non vedere.

Gli occhi dell’uomo sono pieni di astio ed odio.

Quando Sherlock e John si lasciano e si avvicinano a lui, l’uomo si esibisce in un sorriso falso.

John non se ne accorge.

Come Sherlock dice sempre, John guarda, ma non osserva veramente.

Sherlock, invece, lo nota subito.

Riconosce la sua stessa ostilità negli occhi dell’altro uomo.

Anche lui è alto, magro, moro, con i ricci.

Potrebbero essere fratelli.

Solo gli occhi sono diversi.

Quelli dell’uomo sono profondi buchi neri.

John gli sorride, felice come l’uomo non lo ha mai visto prima:

“Sherrinford, posso presentarti Sherlock? – si volta verso l’uomo che tiene per mano – Sherlock, questo è Sherrinford. Abita nella casa accanto. L’ho conosciuto quando sono tornato. È stato un amico prezioso. Mi ha tenuto compagnia mentre tu non c’eri.”

Sherlock allunga la mano e fissa l’uomo senza sorridere.

“Piacere.” Dice, con voce gelida.

Sherrinford sfodera quel sorriso falso che non inganna Sherlock:

“Piacere mio. Così tu sei quello che John aspetta da tanto tempo.” Constata con lo stesso tono freddo.

“Sì sono io. – afferma Sherlock – Ed ora sono tornato.”

John rimane un po’ interdetto dallo scambio fra i due uomini.

Ha percepito l’ostilità nelle loro voci, ma non la capisce.

Sherrinford sa che lui ama Sherlock, è stato chiaro con lui fin dalla prima volta che si è presentato.

“Scusa, Sherrinford, non vorrei cacciarti, ma Sherlock ed io abbiamo tante cose da raccontarci …”

“ … e fare.” Conclude Sherlock, fissando gli occhi neri dell’altro uomo.

Non vuole lasciare nulla di sottinteso.

Sherrinford non gli piace.

Quell’uomo è innamorato di John.

Quell’uomo vuole John.

E non si arrenderà facilmente.

Lo vede dallo sguardo rapace con cui fissa John.

Lo capisce dall’occhiata furiosa che lancia a lui, quando finisce la frase di John.

Sherlock sa che davanti a John quell’uomo sarà sempre affabile e cordiale.

Non farà nulla per mettersi in cattiva luce.

E Sherlock non vuole litigare con Sherrrinford.

Non ora che si è appena ricongiunto con John.

Non permetterà a niente ed a nessuno di rovinare questo prezioso momento felice.

“Naturalmente. – Sherrinford si alza sorridendo, condiscendente – Ci vediamo nei prossimi giorni. Buon divertimento.”

Se ne va.

Ora Sherlock non ha tempo per lui.

Sherlock deve annegare negli occhi di John.

Deve fare l’amore con lui.

Per il tempo che gli sarà concesso prima del prossimo ritorno sulla Terra.

Di Sherrinford se ne occuperà a tempo debito.

 

 

Sherlock e John entrano in casa e fanno appena in tempo a chiudere la porta.

Sono uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Uno nella bocca dell’altro.

Non sanno nemmeno come accada.

Sono nudi.

In cucina.

John con le spalle sul tavolo e le gambe strette intorno al corpo di Sherlock, mentre con le mani gli accarezza la schiena.

Sherlock gli è sopra, tiene il pene di John in mano e lo sollecita allo stesso ritmo con cui si muove dentro di lui.

Vengono insieme e scivolano sul pavimento.

Ansanti.

Sudati.

Felici.

Una felicità che non riescono ad esprimere a parole, ma che sanno di condividere.

È Sherlock a rompere il silenzio:

“Non hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile vederti morire. – sussurra accarezzando i capelli di John – Temevo che ci fossimo sognati questo posto e che ti avessi veramente perso per sempre.”

John gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra:

“Ora siamo insieme.”

Sherlock sorride, stringendo forte John a sé:

“Sì. E nessuno ci separerà mai.”

John tace, pensieroso:

“Secondo te, la prossima volta che nasceremo, riusciremo a riconoscerci ancora?”

“Assolutamente sì. – la risposta di Sherlock è sicura – Anzi, più tempo passeremo insieme, più sarà facile ricordarsi l’uno dell’altro.”

John alza la testa con uno sguardo malizioso negli occhi azzurri:

“È un modo per dirmi che dovremo trascorrere molto tempo a letto insieme?”

Sherlock ride di gusto:

“No, però non è una brutta idea!”

La risata di Sherlock è contagiosa.

Anche John ride di gusto.

“Allora che ne dici di spostarci in camera da letto? – domanda John – Il pavimento della cucina non è molto comodo per fare certe cose, non credi?”

“Oh, a dire il vero qualche ideuccia ce l’avrei anche per questo pavimento, ma se tu preferisci il letto …”

Il bacio di John non è certo inatteso.

Sherlock sa che può provare le sue idee.

Il letto aspetterà almeno per un po’.

 

 

Sherrinford non ha acceso le luci della propria casa.

Fuori è buio.

Anche la casa di John ha le luci spente.

Non si sono mai accese, da quando John e Sherlock sono entrati.

Sherrinford non ha bisogno di vedere, per capire cosa stia succedendo.

Sa che Sherlock si sta appropriando del corpo di John.

Lo stesso corpo che Sherrinford vorrebbe sotto di sé.

Lo stesso corpo che vorrebbe vedere sussultare per il piacere che solo lui può dargli.

Invece quel corpo viene toccato, accarezzato, baciato e posseduto da un altro uomo.

John gli ha raccontato che nella vita sulla Terra si sono riconosciuti.

E amati.

Non è giusto.

Sherlock non può avere tutto.

Anche lui ha diritto alla sua parte di John.

Ed un giorno riuscirà ad averlo.

Dovesse impiegarci secoli.

Non è certo il tempo, che gli manca.

Né la pazienza.

Un giorno John sarà suo.

E Sherlock non ci potrà fare nulla.

 

 

Il giorno dopo, Sherlock e John si svegliano nel letto.

Il sole è già alto in cielo.

Hanno un vago ricordo di come e quando siano arrivati al letto.

Scendono a fare colazione.

Sherlock sta spiluccando un muffin, mentre John divora un panino con burro e marmellata.

Le tazze del tea fumante sono davanti a loro.

John osserva Sherlock da qualche secondo:

“Cosa c’è che non va? – chiede preoccupato – Ti vedo strano.”

Sherlock smette di sminuzzare il muffin e prende la mano di John:

“Non voglio che tu pensi che io sia geloso e possessivo. – dice con tono serio – Ti amo e forse sono un po’ paranoico …”

“Solo un po’?” chiede John con un sorriso.

“Solo un po’. – Sherlock ricambia il sorriso – Non mi piace Sherrinford. Non voglio impormi e dirti di non frequentarlo, so che non sarebbe giusto da parte mia chiedertelo …”

“Sherrinford è solo un amico. – lo rassicura John, interrompendolo – Mi ha fatto compagnia mentre ti aspettavo, ma non è mai stato nulla di più di un amico. Gli ho raccontato di te e del nostro amore fino alla nausea. Mi meraviglio che non se ne sia andato dopo le prime volte in cui ho passato ore a parlargli di te e di quanto mi mancassi.”

“Lo so che tu lo vedi come un amico. – continua Sherlock – Lui, però, ti ama. E ti vuole.”

John lo fissa negli occhi.

Sa che non sta scherzando.

E sa che Sherlock deve avere dedotto tutto questo osservando Sherrinford.

Gli è difficile credere di non aver capito quali fossero i veri sentimenti di Sherrinford, ma ha fiducia in Sherlock, sa che non direbbe mai nulla del genere se non ne fosse sicuro.

Gli dispiace solo non avere capito cosa provasse Sherrinford per lui.

Spera di non averlo ferito.

Non era nelle sue intenzioni.

Lui cercava solo qualcuno che gli facesse sentire meno la mancanza di Sherlock.

Non c’era voluto molto a capire che avrebbe sempre sentito la mancanza di Sherlock, malgrado avesse tanti amici con cui trascorrere il tempo, ma un po’ di compagnia gli aveva sempre fatto piacere.

“Ora tu sei qui. – dice John – Penso che non avrò molto tempo per gli amici. Non sappiamo quando ci chiameranno per tornare a nascere. Io non voglio sprecare un solo secondo di quelli che ci lasceranno.”

Sherlock stringe la mano di John.

Sorride.

Ora ricorda perché si è così innamorato di quell’uomo meraviglioso.

 

 

Passano secoli prima che Emmett si presenti alla loro porta.

John e Sherlock vivono felici e sereni.

Sherrinford si è fatto vedere ogni tanto.

John è stato cortese, ma distaccato, ben attento a fargli capire che lui ama Sherlock e nessun altro.

È ancora John a nascere per primo, ma sanno già che si incontreranno anche nella loro prossima vita.

Stavolta il distacco è meno doloroso della prima volta.

Sono davanti all’edificio in cui le anime vanno per andare sulla Terra.

Si stanno baciando.

Si staccano, quasi senza aria.

“È ora che io vada.” Dice John.

“Sì, certo. – ribatte Sherlock – Ci vediamo presto. Ricordati che noi siamo le due metà della stessa mela. Ricordati di me.”

“Sempre. – sussurra John – Sempre.”

Appoggia ancora le labbra su quelle di Sherlock.

Chiude gli occhi, mentre lingua e labbra cercano di memorizzare il più possibile quelle dell’altro.

Vuole essere sicuro di poterle riconoscere anche fra mille, quando si ritroveranno.

Si lasciano, ma sanno che è per poco tempo, che presto staranno ancora insieme.

Perché il loro amore è eterno.

E nessuno potrà impedirgli di viverlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa sarà l’unica volta in cui si vedranno John e Sherlock in Paradiso fino alla fine della serie.  
> Tra una vita e l’altra sarà implicito che si ricongiungeranno qui, ma non ci saranno altri racconti che si svolgeranno in questo luogo, fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio, fino alla loro riunione definitiva.  
> Questa storia è servita per approfondire meglio il rapporto che ci sarà fra John, Sherlock e Sherrinford.  
> Spero che la serie vi stia piacendo.
> 
> Chi voglia lasciare qualche parola di commento, è sempre benvenuto.
> 
> A che voglia proseguire nella lettura della serie, do appuntamento a lunedì con la sesta parte.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
